mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Goglin cz.2
W poprzedniej części! -Tak!Wreszcie księżniczka Sparkle będzie taka jak my.Będzie to nasz Goglin!-zapowiedział Doktor Waligaos. Księżniczka Twilight pomagała odbudować Ponyville po lawinie. -Wypisali mnie wcześniej ze szpitala!-powiedział Czembor. -Miałam pomóc Rarity w Butiku Karuzela.Pójdziesz jej pomóc?-zasugerowała mu małżonka Czembor opowiada Sweetie Belle o Doktorze Waligaosie. -Widocznie doniesienia o mojej śmierci były znacznie przesadzone!Raaa!-zaśmiał się Waligaos uderzając o ziemię robo-macką. Spark ukrył się za kwiaciarnią i otworzył obraz w którym pokazał się Waligaos. -A zatem wdrażam plan.-oznajmił Doktor Waligaos. -A ja porwę Pinkie Pie!-zapowiedział Spark. Nagle z lasu wydostały się robotyczne ramiona. -Wasza Wysokość!Taaam!-wrzasnął Spark wskazując na Las Everfree. Pinkie zostaje porwana. -Czy ty zawsze musisz gadać jak najęta!Przymknij się wreszcie!-zawołał Waligaos. -Doktor Oktopus.-zażartowała sobie Pinkie. Oktopus walczy z Twilight w jego labolatorium. -Aaaa!Coś ty zrobił!-zawołała Twilight. Twilight z jękiem upadła na ziemię.Nagle Waligaos poczuł że ściana została wybita.Luna zaatakowała Waligaosa jednak on zrobił unik. -Aaaaaa!-zawołała już nie swoim głosem Twilight. -Zielony Goglin!-zawołali wszyscy. Wszyscy patrzyli na swoją dawną przyjaciółkę.Czembor nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na Księżycową Czarownicę. -Masz ją natychmiast zmienić spowrotem w Alikorna!-rozkazał Czembor. -Uwonić ją?Nie obrażaj mnie!Dzięki niej wreszcie będę Królową Equestrii!-zapowiedziała Księżycowa Czarownica. Czembor popatrzył na Goglina. -Raaaaaa!-zaryczał Goglin. Doktor Waligaos wcisnął guzik i obroża zaczęła razić Goglina magią. -Atakuj ich!Zniszcz wszstkich w twoim zasięgu oprócz mnie i królowej!-rozkazał Waligaos. -Taak mój panie!-odpowiedział Goglin. -Nieee!-zawołał Czembor. Goglin zaczął atakować.Luna kopnęła go i zaczęła zbierać magię w rogu. -To trochę zaboli Twilight!-ostrzegła pani księżyca. -Nie ma Twilight!Jest tyko Goglin!-powiedział Goglin. Luna strzeliła w Goglina.Goglin poleciał prosto w Księżycową Czarownicę.Czembor zbliżył się do Goglina. -Twilight!Wiem że mnie słyszysz!Waligaos cię kontroluje!Walcz z tym!-wołał Czembor. -Już wam mówiłem!Twilight nie istnieje!Istnieje Goglin i tyko Goglin!-wykrzyczał zielony stwór. -Hehehehe!Zniszczyć ich!-krzyknął Waligaos. Czembor wymierzył zaklęcie na Oktopusa.Wystrzelił ale jednak Waligaos wyczarował sobie tarczę. -Za wolny jesteś Czemborze!-powiedział Oktopus. Doktor Waligaos zaatakował Czembora.Ten jednak używając magii rzucił nim o ścianę.Oktopus wstał ale został tam. -Goglinie!Zniszcz Czembora!-rozkazał Waligaos. -Raaaa!-zaryczał Goglin i zaatakował Czembora. Czembor odpierał ataki Goglina tarczą z magii,ale kiedy ją opuścił to on uderzył go i Czembor poleciał na ścianę.Goglin zaśmiał się z niego. -Tak!Goglin jest moim największym dziełem!To broń doskonała!-zapowiedział Waligaos. -Nieee!-zawołała Luna. -Tak!Ten potwór jest mój.Ja go kontroluję,a teraz poddajcie się albo każę mu was zniszczyć.-każe Oktopus. -Nigdy Doktorze!-odpowiedział Czembor. -Mam dość tej paplaniny!Zniszczyć ich!-rozkazał Oktopus. -Z rozkoszą panie!-powiedział Goglin. Przycisnął z całej siły Czembora do ściany.Ten zaczął się śmiać. -Wyśmiewasz mnie!-zdenerwował się zielony potwór. -Tak Goglinie!Nie rozumiesz?Czy ty naprawdę chcesz służyć tej pokrace!On cię kontoluje i ogranicza.Jesteś sługą a nie zagrożeniem!-zaśmiał się Czembor. Goglin puścił Czembora i obrócił się do Waligaosa. -Dość tego Waligaosie.-zapowiedział Goglin. -Nieeee!-zawołał Doktor Waligaos. -Przez was straciłem Goglina!Zapłacicie mi za to!-zawołał Oktopus. Waligaos zaczął atakować Czembora.Nagle uderza go Goglin. Wszyscy staneli jak wryci.Ksieżycowa Czarownica skierowała gniewne spojrzenie w kierunku swojego sługi. -Powiedziałeś że zapanujesz nad nim!-krzyczała Księżycowa Czarownica. -Przepraszam Wasza Wysokość!Teraz proponuję wiać!!!-zawołał Waligaos. Waligaos i Księżycowa Czarownica zrobili uniki przed atakiem Goglina. -Jeszcze kiedyś wspomnicie moje słowa!Zobaczycie!Pewnego dnia zdobędę władzę w Equestrii!Żegnajcie!-zawołała Księżycowa Czarownica. -Raaaaaaa!-zaryczał za nią Goglin. Księżycowa Czarownica,Waligaos i Spark uciekli a Czembor podszedł do Goglina. -Emmm.Dzięki!-powiedział zaskoczony Czembor. -Czułam że nadal tam jesteś Twilight!-zawoła radośnie Luna. Goglin jednak poraził ją prądem z rękawicy.Kiedy Luna upadła na ziemię to unieruchomił ją nogą. -Twilight nigdy nie wróci!-powiedział Goglin. -Czemu?Czemu masz w sobie tyle nienawiści do innych Twilight!?-pyta Fluttershy. -Bo ja jestem Goglin a nie Twilight!Twilight już nie istnieje!Zapamiętajcie ten dzień bo wkrótcę przyjdę po Canterlot i resztę Equestrii.-mówi Goglin. Goglin zaczął celować w kierunku sufitu jaskinii ale szybo z tego zrezygnował i popatrzył na urządzenie latające Waligaosa. -O popatrzcie to ciekawe!Znajdę Waligaosa i zapłaci mi za to co mi zrobił!-powiedział Goglin. Goglin wsiadł na latające urządzenie i odleciał.Czembor pomimo tego że to przez tego naukowca Twilight zwariowała to postanowił go ratować.Kazał wszystkim wracać do Ponyville.On i Discord pobiegli za Goglinem.Widząc Oktopusa bardzo się ucieszyli.On jednak zaatakował ich. -I po co mnie śledziliście!?-zapytał ostro Waligaos. -By cię ostrzec przed Goglinem on.....-zaczął Discord. -Raaaa!-zaryczał Goglin uderzając Oktopusa. Zaczął się zbliżać do niego! -Nie zapominaj kto cie stworzył!Należysz do mnie!-wykrzyczał Oktopus. Na te słowa Goglin zniszczył wszystkie robo-macki Waligaosa. -Aaaaaa!-zawył Waligaos. -Hehehe!-zaśmiał się Goglin. Goglin zniknął w mrokach Lasu Everfree a Czembor i Discord wrócili do Ponyville.Luna postanowiła zastąpić Twilight tak jak kiedyś Celestia zastąpiła ją.Postanowili także nie mówić mieszkańcom prawdy o Goglinie. -No to co robimy?-pyta zdezorientowana Rainbow Dash. -Teraz!Teraz musimy bardzo uważać!Goglin zabił Waligaosa więc nie cofnie się przed niczym!Jednocześnie musimy go obezwładnić ale nie skrzywdzić bo trzeba pamiętać że w środku potwora jest nasza przyjaciółka.-wyjaśnia Czembor. -Jasne!-odpowiadają wszyscy. Mija kilka dni i nadal nikt nie mógł namierzyć zielonego stwora. Luna i Czembor powoli tracili już nadzieję.Jednak pewnej nocy wszystko się zmieniło.Applejeck wracała na swoją farmę.Nagle przysłonił ją od tyłu cień ogromny i jak szybko przybył tak zniknął nagle.Przerażona obróciła się jeszcze kilka razy a następnie ruszyła w drogę dalszą.Ponownie cień ogromny się pojawił.Tym razem pomarańczowa klacz staneła nie obracając się. -Goglinie!Wiem,że stoisz za mną i ostrzegam iż cię pokonamy i będziesz zniszczony!Natomiast my odzyskamy Twilight!-powiedziała Applejeck. -Nie!To ty zostaniesz zniszczona!Raaaaaa!-odpowiedział Goglin. Żucił się z rykiem na samotną reprezentantkę klejnotu Uczciwości. -Zejdź ze mnie!Stój!Na pomoc!Ratunku!-wołała Appejeck. Z chmurki zobaczyła ją Rainbow Dash.Natychmiast do Canterlotu się po pomoc skierowała.Podbiegła co sił do bramy i puka.W drzwiach Księżniczka Luna się pokazała. -W czym mogę ci pomóc?-pyta Luna. -Goglin wrócił!Zaatakował naszą Applejeck.-wyjaśnia Rainbow Dash. -Poinformój resztę swoich przyjaciół!Potem pomożemy jej!-mówi Luna. Po 10 minutach wszyscy byli już w centrum Ponyville i zobaczyli jak Applejeck walczy z Goglinem.Czembor zrobił śmiały krok w jego stronę. -Twilight!Proszę!-mówi Czembor. Apple Bloom z ukrycia słuchała. -Twilight!?-zdziwiła się Apple Bloom. Jej siostra walczyła z Goglinem.Twilight uczyła Apple Bloom twożyć eliksiry.Zaczęła zastanawiać się czy może powstrzymać serum Goglina jej własnym specyfikiem.Ponieważ na chemię kazano im zrobić genetyczny wyzwalacz to mogła dać go następnego dnia do oceny i następnie powstrzymać Goglina.W tym momencie zobaczył ją Czembor i szybko do niej przybiegł. -Co ty tu robisz?-zapytał ostro Czembor. -Mogę wyleczyć Twilight.Uczyła mnie eliksirów.W ten sposób ja odrobię lekcję!Pokażę wyzwalacz w szkole a potem na zamku wykożystam serum i zmenię Goglina w Twilight.-zaproponowała Apple Bloom. Czembor patrzy na Goglina który robił się coraz gorszy.Dał Apple Bloom zwój. -Dobra!Natychmast po lekcji chemii pokażesz Cheerilee to pismo!Następnie przyjdziesz na zamek.-rozkazuje Czembor. -Dobrze!-odpowiada Apple Bloom. 10 minut później zakończyli niebezpieczną walkę z silinym Goglinem.Apple Bloom całą noc przygotowywała serum. Następnego dnia na chemii dostała z niej piątkę.Cheerilee powiedziała,że Apple Bloom może ograniczyć działanie innych substancji ale nie z likwidować.W tym czasie Czembor zobaczył,że na polanie za zamkiem ktoś stoi.Kiedy podszedł bliżej nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. -Łoł!Ośmiorniczka żyje!?-pyta zaskoczony Czembor. -Widocznie doniesienia o mojej śmierci były znacznie przesadzone!Raaaa!-zaśmiał się Waligaos i uderzył w ziemię robo-macką. Czembor zrobił unik i zobaczył złe wcielenie Celestii.Była to odrodzona Ognista Klacz. -Dzień dobry!My się chyba jeszczę nie poznaliśmy!-powiedziała Ognista Klacz. Zaczęła atakować ale uderzył ją Goglin.Czembor widząc Apple Bloom złapał Goglina i trzymał go plecami do góry.Mała chemiczka wstrzyknęła Goglinowi serum.Natychmiast po podaniu zobaczyli,że Goglin zmienił się w Twilight.Apple Bloom zobaczyła,że dostała znaczek.Była to mała tarcza.Twilight podniosła głowę. -Co?Co się stało?Jaaa...-zaczęła Twilight. Twilight oczy zrobiły się żółtę i natychmiast straciła przytomność.Po kilku dniach opuściła szpital. -Jeszcze się zemszczę!-zawołał w oddali Waligaos. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach